The Moment We Kiss
by Sakura-chan79
Summary: On the night before they leave to fight the final battle, Lyude can’t sleep and stands at his window reflecting on all that is important to him. LyudeKalas fluff. Implied yaoi.


**Author's Note: **This is a random idea that came to me as I was looking through my favourites column of stories. I just randomly decided I wanted to attempt my second shounen-ai, and so this time, its Lyude and Kalas (I think it'll be a better attempt than Shuichi and Yuki…)

**Summary: **On the night before they leave to fight the final battle, Lyude can't sleep and stands at his window reflecting on all that is important to him. Lyude/Kalas fluff. Slight yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Baten Kaitos or the song _I Love You _from the anime _Full Moon wo Sagashite._

* * *

Its all come down to this. Everything we've done has now brought us here. Every action, every word has brought us to this point in time. This is literally the calm before the storm. The calm will end with the coming dawn, and the storm will then be upon us. But for how long will it last? It has the power to annihilate the entire world, should we fail to defeat it.

That is its point too, isn't it? It wants to wipe us out. All of us. No one will be left if we lose now. This is the true test. We're the last hope to this world. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I sigh deeply. I cannot sleep. The night is calm, the final calm. The moon shines down from an unclouded sky. Surely this is the last time I will ever see such a thing. I only wish it was with you.

_It's too far, that signpost of love_

_I won't let the love grow NO NO_

_Inside my dreams it's like another world_

_Even though I put my thoughts straight in_

Looking out below me, I can see rolling hills, tall trees…the whole landscape is bathed in white moonlight. So calm…so soon shall it be gone, if we lose. There's no doubt that tomorrow will be painful, dark, and disastrous. That's all to be expected. To think that Lady Fate would have it in for us to enter that forbidden place, face the thing we fear the most.

Darkness.

That which consumes all, which can elude even the Light at times. Does she really think we have a chance? She must, considering it is she who has put us in this circumstance. Still, it seems so reckless, so uncertain. So much seems to depend on mere luck. I sigh deeply. You're lucky. You have the Spirit to help you, to keep you safe. But I have no such person with me. I suppose I'm jealous, but in the end, I don't mind so much. Being always so near to you makes up for it.

_I end up wearing my favourite outfits every day_

_Just so that I can catch HIS eye_

I don't know whether or not you've ever noticed me. What I mean to say is, whether you've noticed how I stare at you for hours on end, adoringly. You always seemed so distant from me. You seemed to flirt all the time with Xelha, so I always thought you'd never notice. I suppose I was right. Sometimes I made obvious hints, such as lightly touching your hand when you felt down, or purposely knocking into you, even though I pretended it was all accidental.

You can't possibly say you never noticed. Love is blind, as they say, but I'm sure you don't love me back. Still, I'm sure you must have thought it all rather odd. Most people don't do such things, bumping into people and pretending its an accident. Deep down, I always wanted to catch your eye. In my fantasies, and my dreams, you were always present, professing your love to me. But in reality, you never did notice me in the way I wished. You never once gave any hint of loving me back.

_I just can't say "I love you"_

_Or that I smoke the way you do_

_The rainbow from your heart_

_It let me see that it was love_

I can't possibly tell you though. I'm worried about what you'll think of me then. You'll look down on me then, won't you? There's no point in fooling myself. There's no way you'll ever be interested in me. I mean…Oh no! I can feel myself turning red now. But its true. How could you ever love me? I mean…I'm a guy. Someone you'll never see in that light. It hurts a bit, but then…the truth always hurts.

I can hear a soft knock at my door. Who could it possibly be? If it was you, my heart would surely stop, and I don't know what would happen. But its not, is it? You have no reason to see me, do you? We're comrades, friends even, but nothing more. You probably have no business with me. Everything is planned out for tomorrow. There's no more military strategy to go over. Slowly, I go over and I answer the door.

_Every day I'm just waiting on my own_

_All those scary days NO NO_

_Just one thing I wish for_

_When I'm asleep, I just want you by my side_

My heart does stop, momentarily. It is you. But I don't understand. Why are you here? What do you want with me?

" Lyude…? You okay?"

Your voice…its so cool and in control. The door closes behind you. Your deep blue eyes never leave mine, and it feels as though you can read my every thought, see my every emotion. It makes me weak at the knees, but I don't want to be seen as a coward.

" Yes…" I manage to answer, " I'm fine. What can I do for you, Kalas?"

You turns away from me, and moves to the window where I'd previously been standing. " I just wanted to talk," you say quietly to me.

" T-talk?" I stammer, a little surprised. " About what…?"

You look me. " Us."

_Will the way this love is going take us to destiny!_

_I'm such a coward, I can only think "Is this a miracle or must I give up?"_

That word has such a strong meaning. I'm surprised to hear it come from your lips. Us? So you have noticed? I'm suddenly afraid of what is to come. What will you say to me? Are you angry with my love? With me? My face must show my surprise -my fear- because you chuckle lightly.

" Us…?" I ask uncertainly.

" Yes. Us." The laughter has died away. You look so serious now. I steel myself in case I am to face your rage. " Lyude, don't try and hide it. I know how you feel."

This does come as a shock. You did notice, but you also understood. I hadn't expected that, I'll be honest. Your silence scares me. I desperately want to know what you're thinking. You're too hard to read though. I can merely guess, and my guesses aren't very optimistic.

" Tell me Lyude."

There isn't any need to ask what you mean. " I like you," I say quietly.

But you shake your head. " No Lyude. That's not quite true. I want the truth. I want to hear it from you."

_If it's the words "I LIKE YOU" I can say it_

_I can give advice on love too_

_I just want to be wrapped up in your heart, what do I need to do for you to wrap me up?_

What I just said took great courage. How can I say what I really feel, even if it is the complete and utter truth? I look away, unable to hold your gaze any longer. I give silent cries for your forgiveness, please don't think less of me. That's the very last I wish for.

I suddenly feel your hands on my face, and I look at you again. A small smile plays on your lips. " Tell me…" you say softly.

I swallow. But I cannot bear to refuse you. You, who are my love. There isn't any way I can refuse your request. " Its hard."

You only nod.

" I…I…I love you," I manage after what seems like an eternity.

There isn't any more I need to say. Even you say nothing. Your mouth is on mine, telling me that you know, that you always knew. That you love me too. Nothing more needs to be said. It would ruin the moment. That which will last in my memory forever. Please, don't let this be a dream.

_I just can't say "I love you"_

_Or that I smoke the way you do_

_The rainbow from your heart_

_It let me see that it was love_

The dawn is coming a few hours, but I don't care. The moonlight shines in. It flows over our clothes, thrown carelessly on the floor. It makes your hair shine, your skin gleam. I've never been so close to you before. Your skin is cool, your muscles tough. Your breathing is slow and shallow, your arms around me tightly. As if I would try to escape. This is all I've ever wanted, all I'll ever want. If this moment could last forever, I would make sure that it did.

Is this the last time we can ever be together? Is this the last time the sheets will be tangled around us, as we lay in a passionate, loving embrace? Its as if my thoughts have stirred you. Your eyes open and you smile at me.

" This isn't the end," you say to me, " So you mustn't worry. We'll defeat him, the evil god, and then we'll be together in the world. Trust me, love. This is only the beginning."

And with that, we make ourselves one again. You on top of me now, your mouth on mine. I deepen it all, with my entire being. I can feel your hands on me, just as mine are on you. You taste so good, you feel so wonderful. Your body is heavy on me, but you don't hurt me. I love the feel of you, just as I love you yourself.

Don't let all this fall apart.

"_I love you" I want to hear it from you_

_The breath just before the moment we kiss_

_I will surely be the cutest when I do what you do_


End file.
